Forbidden revised
by Fan963
Summary: i don't know where i am , who am i? ant thats not the hard part my name is katara and im pregant.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any of the Avatar the Last Air bender or their charters.**_

_3:00 am, The Sparrow _

_Katara's POV:_

The waves were crashing against the ship. It was supposed to be a calm and still night but no one can control Mother Nature. The wind was howling and stronger than Aang when he was in the avatar state. I tried to help as many as I could by using my water bending. The next thing I know is darkness, as I fell in to the mercy of La.

_48 hours earlier, Fire Nation Place; Midnight _

_Katara's POV:_

"Can't we just stay like this forever Zuko" I whispered. I felt arms pull me closer and hold me. "Your wish is my command" Zuko said in his low voice. I turned and kissed his lips; which always seemed to warm on mine. As he deepens the kiss, are hands had no control of themselves. I know what we were doing was wrong but as we made love I couldn't help but wish I was eighteen so we didn't have to hide. When sleep finally claimed us I smiled.

_Fire Nation Place an hour before Dawnt_

_Zuko's POV:_

I couldn't help but smile as I saw her peaceful face. I gently kiss her head; then I get out of the bed. I can't wait till I don't have to leave her bed and just stay. I get dressed and tell her "I love u my angel". I hate leaving but I must go back to my room. I go though the secret passages, a few twists and turns and I'm there. As I lay on my bed, a thought crosses my mind. One more day, then she's free from and when its time to for her to come back. We will be married and live happy ever after, Fire Lady Kartara. I like the sound of that.

_**Authors note: Hey guys I finely found my book with this story. Then I re-read the first version and decide that this story needs a face lift. I will try to update faster and tell me what u think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own any of the Avatar the Last Air bender or their characters**_

_**24 hours before the Sparrow**_

_Katara's POV_

I knock on the door awoke me , I jumped up only to hear one of the servants tell me that breakfast will be ready in five minutes. As I got dress I remembered the night before, a smile of pure happiness shown on my face. Zuko was the perfect fit for me literally the yin to my yang. I know I'm being sentimental but it's true. I look around me and one more day and then I'll leave this place for two years. Why couldn't be eighteen instead of sixteen? I take a deep breath and walk to the dining hall, where my family is. When I get there I see Toph talking to Bumi that she was the world's greatest earth bender, Aang petting Mommo while fending him berries, and Sokka and Suki holding hands and so open. I wish I could but apparently since I was betrothed to Hiryu. He was everything a Water Tribe man should be, tall ,tan , brave, good with fishing/hunting, and a great warrior. I saw him talking with my father who might I add didn't tell about this arrangement till a few days ago. As I was looking for a seat to spots open , one next to Hiryu and the other next to Zuko. No surprise who I chose right there .

_Zuko's POV_

Instead of going back to sleep, I laid on my bed thinking about Katara. I know you guys think it clichéd of me but I can't help it. Everything about her makes me happy and the moment I knew I loved was the best day in my life. The only question is how in this messed up world she returned my feelings I will never know. I felt the sun rise as do every fire bender does and as I got dressed I couldn't help but ask Agni if he will spare him a run in with Hiryu. I wasn't convincing enough I guess, Hiryu sees me and runs to me as if I was a long time friend. "Fire Lord Zuko thanks you for having in your amazing country" Hiryu says as he bows to me. "It's not a problem any friend of Katara is a friend of mine" I say as I walk pass him to the dining hall. "Zufggo thisfs fooddd id great, u sholfd have soomee" (Zuko this food is great, you should have some) Sokka said with his mouth filled with pig duck. Suki shakes her head at him and as I sit down I see that they are holding hands now. Soon that will be Katara and I as I listen to the useless babble Toph and Bumi's conversation and then Katara walk in and she seats next to me. I battle the urge to hold her hand but drink some tea instead.

_**I hope you guys like this installment of Forbidden and sorry but it's my last year of High School and I plan on updating as much as I can before winter break is over.**_


End file.
